Are you sure you aren't scared?
by CallMeJoz
Summary: Candice claims to have no fears at all but Victoria believes everybody is scared of something. So they make a bet to prove that Candice does have at least one fear. Victoria/Candice Femslash Oneshot


**So this has been sitting in my Drive for like three months so i decided I would finish and upload it. There isn't enough Victoria/Candice stories on here so I have written this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a warm summer night at the Varon/Beckman household, where Candice and Lisa were cuddled up on the couch. It was date night for them but they both decided to stay in for the night. So dressed up in their best pjs, eating pizza and ice cream while watching a movies was the next best thing if not better. They had just finished watching the last movie of the night Are you scared and they were starting to clean up and get ready for bed when Victoria spoke up

"Hey babe are you scared of anything? Or what is your biggest fear?" She questioned her long-term girlfriend of almost two years in a month and a half. As they both were headed to the bedroom to go to bed.

"Nope I don't have any fears and I'm not scared of anything. I've never been one to be scared of anything. So I guess you can say I'm fearless. Candice said nonchalantly as she got into the bed leaning on her elbow facing Victoria who was laying in bed next to her on her back. Who was now staring at her in bewilderment.

"What are you talking about you have no fears. Everybody has fears like I'm scared of something happening to my bike one day while I'm riding, and you know how much I love my bike. But that doesn't stop me from riding it. I'm probably the strongest chick you know and even I have fears. So you have to have something that scares you." Said Victoria.

"Nope I don't so I guess I'm different then huh. The words fear and scared just don't register in my head. Just like Matt I will slap a tornado and not even be scared." Candice shrugged as she laid on her back as Vic rose to now lean on her elbow facing Candice. And then began to speak

"Ok first you need to stop hanging out with the Hardy brothers because they are starting to rot your brain." She chuckled then continued. "I really don't believe you, I think you do have fears you just don't know it. So with that said my dear beautiful girl I'm ushering you a bet... That is if your are up for one." At those words Candice blushed at Victoria calling her "her girl" even after two years it still makes her feel special. She then raised her eyebrow in interest and said

"Ok what's your wager love? I can't wait to beat you."

"A little over confident now are we? Let me tell you the bet first. Ok so since you claim to be fearless, what if I told you I could get you to admit one of these fears you claim not to have out loud. Because I know there is at least one thing you are scared of. All I need is from now 'till our 2 year. So that is a month and a half" Victoria said with a cocky smirk.

"Deal! But wait what do I get when I win?" She challenged back.

"Umm loser has to do what the winner tells them to do for a whole week." Victoria said smiling on the inside because she has been meaning to do something for Candice for a while now, and what a better way to do it then scaring her half to death in the process. After all she is the Psycho Bitch the end result could end in a good or bad way but either way she was gonna have fun playing mind games with Candi.

"Alright you're on! Now come on let's get to bed we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Goodnight I love you." And with that she placed a chaste kiss on her lips then cuddled into Victoria's larger frame.

"I love you you too goodnight Candi." She whispered then protectively wrapped her arms around her waist.

** XXXXXXXXX**

The next month just consisted of Victoria scaring Candice to no end. Which to Vic's demise none caused those few special words she wanted to hear come out. But she was happy she didn't say it yet because that would ruin the plan that was set to happen on the day of their anniversary. So after many days of planning Victoria had the perfect idea. It was all fun and games until Victoria started to get weird phone calls from a blocked number. But as usual Candice just assumed it was one of her weird tricks. So now it was the day of their anniversary and Victoria decided that she would cook dinner for the both of them.

"Umm hey babe." Vic asked as she was going through the cabinets.

"Yea?

" "Ummm... Do we have any seasoning salt?" She asked still searching the cabinets.

"No we ran out the other day. Why what do you need it for?" Candice questioned as she walked into the kitchen where Victoria was.

"I need it so I can season the chicken. And if I can't season the chicken then I can't cook dinner. I don't want to ruin tonight."

"Ok well do you want me to go get some from the store?"

"Could you please?"

"Alright only because I love you." Candice said as she gave Victoria a kiss.

"Thanks I love you too!" Vic smiled as she watched Candice strut away and leave headed toward the store.

** XXXXXXXXXX**

About thirty minutes later Candice came home to the front door open. She didn't think much of it, because she assumed it was just Victoria being romantic... Or at least that was until she walked in and discovered the house was a complete and total mess. Things were thrown all over the place vases were smashed, furniture was knocked over.

"_What in the world happened while I was gone. Holy fuck did that weirdo find us? Wait wheres Vic?_" Candice thought before she began to frantically search the house for her. "Vic! Vic! Where are you!" She screamed. Only for her to be answered with a groan that came from the kitchen. So she ran into the kitchen and there she saw it. The love of her life was laid out on the floor in a big pool of her own blood.

"OH MY GOD VIC! What happened! Who did this to you?"

"I got shot." Vic murmured in a low voice before she coughed up blood.

"Oh God who would do this to you?" Candice cried as she cradled her head in her lap.

"Candi! I... I love you... I don't think I'm... Going to make it." Vic said in a faded voice. Only getting her to hold her even closer and kiss her.

"No you can't do this to me! Vic what am I supposed to do without you? I'm so scared to go on without you with me I love you. You can't leave me please just hold on!" She said tears falling uncontrollably.

"Happy anniversary!" Vic murmured in an almost barely audible voice. "I'm sorry." And with that her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she went limp. Thus causing Candice to cry even harder.

"Please don't go Victoria no! Wake up You can't do this to me. This is my worst nightmare come true." she cried hugging the body of her now lifeless girlfriend. She sat there for about another minute before she heard footsteps approaching behind her.

"Damn you couldn't have come home at a worse time. I didn't have the intention to kill anybody to day. She tried to kill me first so I killed her before she killed me." Said who Candice could assume was the one who took away her future.

"Why!" Candice whispered

"Well simply because I can. But I really didn't mean to kill her but it was fun and you know what... I kind of want to do it again." He said nonchalantly as he cocked his gun and aimed it right to the back of her head.

"Why don't you go ahead stand up and give me a spin. And if you do what I ask of you I might just let you live." He said. Not really caring if she got shot Candice slowly got up and turned to face the man who just killed the love of her life and spoke.

"Do you honestly think I'm just going to let you have your way? I don't care if you kill me I got nothing to loose. You already killed one half of me so go ahead kill me I don't give a fuck anymore. But I just want you to know I hope you burn in hell for what you've done here. And I promise to haunt you everyday for the rest of your miserable life to the point you are going to wish you were dead!" Candice said in an uncharacteristic tone. To which he just raised the gun so she was staring down the barrel of the gun.

"You're funny but I ain't scared of no ghost. Well it's been nice conversating with you, but before I kill you, you should turn around." He said smiling. Candice turned around to almost pass out at the sight. Victoria was down on one knee with a beautiful ring in her hand.

"Now if my memory servers me correctly I believe I won this bet!" She smiled to which Candice just passed out.

"Damn it Victoria I told you this was a bad idea!" Said Stevie Richards as he took off the ski mask he was wearing.

"Well I didn't know she was going to pass out Steven! Fuck umm help me take her to the couch." Victoria and Stevie then carried Candice's limp body to the couch.

** About 30 minutes later**

"Haha oh man that is so funny her face is priceless!" Victoria laughed as she and Stevie were watching the video of what just happened.

"Yea it really is, that was probably one of the worst ways you could ever propose to someone. Especially when it was on your anniversary night, but she is going to kill you for this when she wakes up!" He chuckled.

"You damn right she is." Said a not so happy Candice causing them both to look at her.

"Hey look who's up! Are you ok?" Vic cooed

"Oh yea of coarse I'm fine. My girlfriend just pretended to die and her friend pretended to kill her and almost kill me. I'm perfectly fine thanks for asking!" Candice said sarcastically

"Great so no hurt feelings!" Stevie smiled.

"NO you shut up I'm mad at you too! Somebody better start explaining and fast before I start spazzing." Candice said in a threatening calm voice. To which Vic just smiled and pushed the laptop towards Candice.

"I love you! But if you want to know press play." Vic said as she got up and walked over towards her. Candice hit play and the film started to play. After the end of video Candice turned around to see Victoria on one knee.

"So you're telling me you've been planning to do this for weeks?" Candice said with less anger

"Well yea I didn't plan on going this far, but then we made that bet and so then I decided to kill two birds with one stone. I had to do it I'm sorry, but it was funny I couldn't help myself."

"So you did all this just to prove a point?" Candice said as she raised an eyebrow.

"And to make you my future wife... So what do you say babe. Will you become Mrs. Candice Varon?" Victoria questioned. Only to have Candice glare at her.

"You know you are one very fucked up person?"

"So I've been told."

"And you know if you do that to me again I will kill you for real."

"Well I wouldn't expect anything less!"

"And I'm really mad at you right now."

"Yea I know."

"But I still love you!"

"So is it a yes?"

"I would love to be Mrs. Candice Varon, but if you ever do that again I'm going to be a widow because you will mysteriously go missing."

"Ok I promise not to pull any pranks on you that bad!" Vic smiled as she grabbed Candice's left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. She then stood up. "I love you and I didn't mean to scare you that much."

"Well I'm not going to forgive you for that one, but I love you too." Candice said as she leaned in and gave kiss Victoria a kiss.

"And... Cut! Oh man you two are so cute, this is going to be the next new internet viral video!" Stevie rejoiced as he finished recording what just happened.

"See I told you it wouldn't be all that bad of an idea to scare her." Vic said as she held Candice.

"Ok both of you need some serious help." Candice said looking at them both, getting both of them to laugh.

* * *

**If you want to know the origin of this story check out my Bio**


End file.
